A Priceless Bond
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *One-shot* Relates to my story Let's Pretend. A brief history of Ted and Phoebe's friendship.


**This is a one-shot. The characters are from my story Let's Pretend.**  
**This is the brief history of Ted and Phoebe's friendship. **

**I own my OC Phoebe.**

**Hope you enjoy it...**

_The two kids walked the beach hand in hand._  
_The boy walked two steps ahead, as if to protect the younger girl._  
_"Come here PJ. I don't want you to get your dress wet." Ted said as the waves began to get nearer._  
_The girl happily obliged as the slightly older boy lifted her up and carried her to drier land._  
_"You're my best friend Teddy." she whispered in his ear._  
_"You're my best friend too PJ." he replied. _

**New Year's Eve 2000**

"This tastes weird." Phoebe wrinkled her nose at the alcoholic beverage.

"Hey! My dad only buys the best." Ted replied.

"I thought this was supposed to be a party." The brunette frowned.

"I think it's more of a social gathering." The young DiBiase told her.

"It's boring down here. Let's go to your room." Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah, nobody's gonna miss us." Ted agreed and followed the brunette up the staircase.

An hour later, people were heading out to the garden to count down to the New Year and watch the fireworks that Ted's father had planned. Soon, there were only a few people left inside the house. Phoebe and Ted were two of them. They were lying on Ted's bed just talking about trivial things. It was Ted who sat up and sighed.

"What?" she asked him.

"I need to find a New Year's kiss before midnight." He replied.

"What's wrong with me Teddy?" Phoebe pouted jokingly.

"Nothing. You're my best friend PJ." Ted smiled.

"As if anyone else would kiss you…" she mumbled just enough for Ted to catch it.

"Hey!" he frowned a little before he broke into a grin.

A few minutes later, the crowd gathered in the garden began the countdown.

"…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" everyone cheered.

"Where's my kiss then?" Ted asked his friend.

Phoebe smiled and leaned across the bed to press her lips against those of her best friend Ted. He smiled a little because he had never imagined himself kissing his best friend before. It was obvious that she had been thinking the same thing. Their lips slowly pulled apart, before Ted reached out and pulled the brunette forward again to reconnect their lips. It was intense and more passionate than before...

Phoebe lay in Ted's arms as he caught his breath back.

"PJ, what did we just do?" he asked her, although he was sure. He needed confirmation.

"I think we just…had sex, Ted." Phoebe replied as she embraced her friend.

"That's what I thought." He nodded slowly.

"It's not going to change us though, is it?" the brunette asked as her brown eyes looked upwards.

"No. Nothing will change our friendship PJ." Ted told her as he held her close.

**Three months later…**

Mrs Weston sat in the chair with her mouth agape. Had she heard that right? There was no way it could be true. The doctor sat across the desk and smiled reassuringly at Phoebe, who was sitting beside her mother. Mrs Weston shook her head as she tried to take in the information.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" she asked the doctor.

"There is nothing seriously wrong with your daughter. The reason that she has been sick is because she is pregnant." The doctor replied.

"Oh God!" Mrs Weston cried.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe told her mother.

"How could you have…?" she shook her head.

"It was just once." The brunette told her.

"Who…it was him! It was the DiBiase boy, wasn't it?" her mother demanded to know.

"Yes, it was Ted." Phoebe nodded.

"How dare he! You're seventeen!" Mrs Weston yelled at her.

"It wasn't just him. I wanted it too." The brunette pleaded as she followed her mother out to the car.

"Get in the car." Her mother ordered.

They drove home in an uncomfortable silence. Once they arrived home, Mrs Weston sent Phoebe up to her room and went to break the news to her husband. The brunette heard raised voices downstairs as she cried herself to sleep.

**The following day**

"Hey folks, come on in." Ted's father opened the door and welcomed the Weston family.

"I'm afraid we're not here on a pleasant note." Mr Weston told him as they sat in the living area.

"Oh?" Ted senior replied.

Phoebe looked at the floor and bit her lip as Ted sat across the room in confusion. His brothers were also there, as well as his mother. The whole DiBiase family was about to learn the truth. The brunette wanted to grip her mother's hand for comfort, but she was not offered any comfort at all.

"Your son, Ted. He has some explaining to do." Mr Weston began.

"Ted? What's he done?" his father asked.

"Phoebe is expecting. She says that Ted was responsible." Mr Weston continued.

"Excuse me?" Ted's parents chorused together.

Ted shot a glance across at his best friend, who was still looking down. Tears were rolling off her nose and landing in droplets on the light pants she wore. Her reaction alone meant that he already knew it was true. The young DiBiase stood up from where he sat and began to speak.

"Sir, I am sorry. But I adore Phoebe. If she's having my baby I want to be there for her." He said. Phoebe sniffed a little and glanced up at him.

"Obviously there are options to think about…" Mr Weston started.

"Options? You mean abortion?" Ted's father asked them.

"Our family has a reputation to uphold." Mrs Weston replied.

Ted looked shocked. They were trying to make her get rid of their baby.

**Two weeks later**

"Mom, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

Her mother was in her bedroom. Except now her bedroom was missing a lot of her stuff. There were two suitcases and a holdall bag full of the brunette's clothing and possessions. She frowned and looked to her mother for answers.

"Phoebe, this family name will be tarnished with your reputation. We need to uphold our reputation." Her mother replied in a matter of fact manner.

"Where will I go?" Phoebe asked.

"The DiBiase family will take care of you now." Mrs Weston told her.

"But mom..." the brunette gasped as tears sprang to her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Phoebe." Mrs Weston shrugged and carried the cases out to the car.

That was the last thing that Phoebe's mother said to her. The car journey to the DiBiase house was an echo of awkward silence.

"Don't worry PJ. I'll take care of you." Ted whispered as they watched her parents' car pull away.

**August 12th 2001**

"It hurts Ted. It hurts bad!" Phoebe wailed as he grasped her hand.

"I know. It won't be long PJ." Ted bit his lip nervously.

"I need to push!" the brunette groaned uncomfortably.

"Not yet." the doctor said.

"It's ok. I'm here." Ted wiped his friend's brow with a wet cloth.

"Right, now you can push when I say...now." the doctor ordered.

"That's it, come on." Ted encouraged the brunette as she screamed in pain and pushed as hard as she could.

"Here we go. It's a boy." the doctor said, holding the newborn in his arms.

"A boy!" Ted grinned and looked at Phoebe.

The nurses and doctors gathered around the baby.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked nervously.

"Teddy, why isn't he crying?" Phoebe panicked.

There was an agonising wait as the group gathered with the baby.  
After a few minutes the doctor approached, taking off his mask and shaking his head.

"I'm very sorry. The baby was stillborn." he said.

"No!" Phoebe screamed as Ted clutched her head to his chest as she cried.

**The following day**

Phoebe was allowed to return from the hospital, minus a baby.  
As soon as she could, the brunette escaped to her new room to cry. She couldn't bear the thought of people seeing her weakness now.  
The handle turned and the door opened. It was Ted. He walked over and sat on the bed, cradling her in his arms until the sobs subsided.

"They're asking what you want to name him." he told her.

"I want to name him after you." the brunette replied.

"Really, are you sure?" Ted asked her.

"Theodore Weston DiBiase." she nodded.

"I'll tell them." he nodded and went to leave.

"Teddy?" she called after him.

"Yes PJ?" he replied.

"It hurts, in here." she said, placing a hand over her heart.

"I won't ever let you get hurt again, I promise." Ted told her.

**What did you think?**

**I would love to read a review or two!**


End file.
